Regarding the Cards
by The Only Innocent Writer Here- Yumi
Summary: Told in tapes,diary entries, and letters
1. Random Rants and a Duel

By: Yumi Rocks Lyoko Random Rants and a Duel 

(Drum Roll)

Yumi: It's time for… 

G/X Characters: Regarding the Cards!

Jaden: Sponsored by Disclaimer: Yumi Rocks Lyoko DOESN'T own Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X. If I (Alexis) did me and Jaden would be together, since like forever.

Chudley: 'Licous!

Syrus: Then I won't have to listen to Jaden talk in his sleep about her!

September 1st

Dear Diary

I am finally a sophomore (a second year)! It took me forever to get here!

Today was the first day of Academy classes. I just noticed that kid in Slifer Red. He's SO cute. Mindy likes his fri

LATER 

Mindy and Jazz burst in telling me what their names are. The boy's name is Jaden and his friend is Syrus.

Love,

Alexis Rhodes

To Zane Truesdale , I want to Duel you. Meet me at the back of Ra yellow Dorms at 9:00. Yours truly, Jaden Yuki

_Dear Jaden Yuki,_

_You play well for a Freshman (First Year). As you might know I'm a Sophomore (Second year). You have great talent. You might even become the next King of Games. Anyway, good duel. _

_Good Game,_

_Zane Truesdale_

Jaden Yuki,

We have Syrus over here. Come over to the girls' side of the Academy to rescue him or we will turn him in. You will have to duel for him, or else.

**Alexis Rhodes, Mindy Hartwell, Jasmin Smith**

**So guys, What do you think? Will Jaden ask Alexis out first, or will Alexis? Find out in The Date! Review! It's the little purple button down there!**


	2. Day 1 and 2: In NYC

_RECORDING DEVICE RECORDING:_

"Say, what, we are, like, really going to New York City, in like, America? In 2 days?"- _Chudley_

"Yes I do think we are going to America, not in 2 days, in 1 day, 4 hours, 23 minutes, and 43 seconds, 42, 41…"_-_ _Sebastian. _(I'm not sure about that calculation A/N)

" 2 bottles of beer on the wall, take one down, pass it around, 1 bottle of beer on the wall! 1bottle of beer on the wall, 1bottle of beer on the wall, take one down, pass it around, 0 bottle of beer on the wall!"-_ Crowd on the plane. Talking in the background._

"They finally finished! I never thought they would ever finish!"_-_ _Alexis, with bits of talking in the background_

"This is your Captain speaking. We have reached New York! Girls exit on left, Boys on the right. Thanks for flying…"- _voice says, recording device stopping recording_

November 6th

TRAVEL / SCRAPBOOK

By: Syrus

DAY 2

Schedule

6:oo-7:oo-Get Up

7:oo- 8:oo-Breakfastat the Hotel

8:oo- 1o:oo-Choice 1- Shopping

Choice 2-Fossil Hunting

1o:oo- 12:oo-Choice 1- Statue of Liberty

Choice 2- Empire State Building

12:oo-1:oo-Lunch

1:oo-3:oo- Choice 1- Free time

Choice 2- Tour of Ellis Island

3:oo-3:3o- Snack at the Hotel

3:3o-6:oo- Choice 1-Broadway Play

Choice 2- Fire Works

7:oo-8:oo-Dinner at The Three of Cups – Courtesy of the Internet

8:oo-9:oo-Get Ready for Curfew (Change, Get ready for tomorrow, Etc.)

9:oo-Cufrew

** _At Fifth Avenue and 34th Street stands New York City's most famous fixture - starring in over 90 movies, a star of gigantic proportions – _**

_The Empire State Building_****

**_Once again the world's tallest skyscraper in NYC (it was for 40 years until they built the World Trade Center) the symbol of this city was constructed in only two years - 1930 to 1931 and the 1,453foot colossus instantly became a tourist magnet._**

**_Even King Kong came to visit!_**

**_Entering the spacious Art Deco lobby lathed in 10,000 square feet of marble, you'll head downstairs for your tickets to the observation levels._**

**_Lines get pretty long, especially during the summer and holiday season._**

**_But you can fit a trip here any time into your itinerary, they're open from 10am until midnight weekdays and 9:30am to midnight on weekends. _-Courtesy of the Internet**

October 1st

Dear Diary,

All I can tell you is that I am DEAD tired and the Statue of Liberty is awesasfdsf…

Never mind, someone out there accidentally set off the fire alarm when some kid was lighting a match for a sparkler or something like that.

How cold is New York City? Compared to Japan it's FREEZING! Professor Banner told us to pack warm clothes. HE WAS SO RIGHT!

2 Cold 2 Talk,

Alexis Rhodes

October 2nd

Dear Mom,

I miss you a lot. I hope you are good. New York is awesome. I bet I will be in Japan by the time you get this letter. _Will not, we still have to see Chicago, Detroit, Miami, and San Francisco. _ Get out of my letter, Syrus.


End file.
